1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of being connected to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors, such as axially-compressible Type N connectors, are used to attach a coaxial cable to another object, such as an appliance or junction, having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. After an end of the coaxial cable is trimmed using one of several known cable preparation techniques, the trimmed end of the coaxial cable is inserted into a back end of the connector. Then, the connector is axially compressed using one of several known installation tools, and the connector and the coaxial cable become permanently attached to each other.
Disadvantageously, most known connectors require “blind entry” of the coaxial cable into the connector, meaning that a small opening in the connector into which it is necessary to insert the center conductor of the coaxial cable becomes blocked from a user's view by a dielectric or jacket of the coaxial cable. The dielectric or jacket blocks the user's view of the small opening primarily because the small opening is disadvantageously recessed too deeply in the connector. Such known connectors provide no means to ensure that the dielectric, or foam core, of the coaxial cable is properly centered within the connector during insertion of the coaxial cable into the connector.
During use, a contact of the connector is positioned near the front end of the connector. However, prior to use, there is no need for the contact to be positioned near the front end of the connector.
Many known connectors utilize separate or loose components that must be manipulated during installation, and, therefore, are subject to loss. For example, a known Type N connector is supplied with a loose pin, meaning that the pin is not integral with the body of the connector, when shipped. The loose pin is subject to loss. Extra manipulation such as crimping or soldering is required to install the separate component.
Another known coaxial connector uses the center conductor of the coaxial cable to push out the pin of the connector. Using the center conductor of the coaxial cable to push out the pin does not work well, if at all, when the center conductor is a small gauge wire.
Often times, said connectors are long in overall length due to application and design constraints and require a relatively long center contact arrangement.